


The 'hyung thing'

by latenightfightin



Series: pre Bounce era to ggg era jjp [3]
Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluff, Idol Verse, Kissing, M/M, Miscommunication, Park Sungjin is a good friend, Pre-debut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightfightin/pseuds/latenightfightin
Summary: Pre-debut jj project have some problems with miscommunication, good thing they have such a good roommate to help them out.Inspired by those pre-debut duck face photos and that video of Sungjin saying that jjp were loud roommates or smt.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: pre Bounce era to ggg era jjp [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646155
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	The 'hyung thing'

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone this fic is set in around 2010 and is based off of these [photos](https://twitter.com/nyeongbeom_/status/1243481340542058497) and this [video](https://twitter.com/jjpseunie/status/1233009170472783874).

“Ok, ready?”

Jaebeom nods in response, but then pauses, “Wait, what face are we doing?”

Jinyoung pauses with his arm stretched out midair with the camera still in it. He slowly lowers his arm and turns his body slightly to his right to look at Jaebeom and pushes his lips out, pursing them, kinda like a duck-face. His eyebrows raise as if to ask _didn’t we decide on this one?_

“Oh ok,” Jinyoung turns back to sit side by side with Jb and lifts the camera upwards to face level, “wait,” Jaebeom touches Jinyoung’s arm softly, “how do you do that so well?”

Jinyoung tilts his head and blinks blankly at Jaebeom.

“The lips thing. How do you make your lips go _so out_?”

“What do you mean _so out_? Yours are doing the same thing.”

“No, your lips are super out.” he insists.

“What are you talking about?” Jinyoung says between giggles, he cannot understand Jaebeom’s fascination with the expressions he can make. “It’s just a kissy face.”

“That’s a kissy face?” Jaebeom asks, nodding his head in the direction of Jinyoung’s lips.

“Yes,” Jinyoung dips his head shyly, “that’s a kissy face.”

“That’s how you kiss?”

Despite his rapidly pinkening ears, Jinyoung bravely swivels to face Jaebeom and begins pushing his pursed lips in and out to mock him. Jaebeom watches quietly for a few seconds before making his counterattack. He pushes his lips into the strongest purse he can manage and lunges with his whole body towards Jinyoung playfully. Jinyoung lets out a squeal and leans back. He then braces himself emotionally and moves back towards his opponent. Jaebeom fakes him out once, twice, before leaning in close; faces kissing distance apart as he stares the other boy down. Jinyoung doesn’t give in to his intimidation tactics; he stares right back and goes even further as to move closer to the older boy; his nose almost bumping with Jaebeom’s. They almost go cross eyed trying to stare each other down as best they can from the tiny distance that separates them. Neither of them moves, dedicated to preserving the game and the moment they’re having.

A challenge sparkles in Jinyoung’s eyes. 

Jaebeom closes his eyes and kisses him, super pursed lips and everything. Something childish and silly enough to be played off as a joke if this goes wrong, but also something substantial. Something that Jaebeom will remember for a long time. Something that he will overanalyze hundreds of times and compare every past and future kiss to. Just a short, sweet, little press that lasts a second or two. A velvety soft cushion that welcomes the weight of his lips. A naïve touch that sets the butterflies that reside in his stomach flying up into his heart to produce a thunderstorm.

Time slows down. He feels himself pull back and his lips go back to their original shape at the speed of a snail. Jinyoung’s do the same. Everything feels as if it’s in slow motion. Jinyoung blinks. Jaebeom blinks. But before he can open his eyes back up, Jinyoung’s lips make contact with his, and he forgets the reason he closed his eyes in the first place.

They move like molasses, lips touching softly then pulling back, small readjustments to fix the odd positioning. Jaebeom’s hands shake as he places them softly on the other boy’s chest to support himself. The feeling of another boy’s lips on his has him feeling dizzy, Jinyoung’s presence has practically drugged him at this point.

The squeak of their dorm room door opening cuts through the silence like a glacier crashing. Jaebeom feels as if he’s just come up from under water, every noise too loud, every movement too quick, every breath too laboured. He shifts back from Jinyoung’s touch quickly as he remembers that they could be in big trouble if caught like this, and they both worked too hard to get here to let this set them back. Their older friend and roommate Sungjin is putting his stuff down on the other side of the small room. He acts as if he’s seen nothing, but Jaebeom knows better. He’s averting his eyes from the previously kissing couple and acting as if nothing out of the ordinary is occurring; as if Jaebeom and Jinyoung hadn’t just been in a passionate lip-lock. They look awkwardly away from each other.

“What’s up guys?” Sungjin’s casual words barely permeate through the thick tension that stifles the room.

“Nothing-”

“Just c-chilling!”

“Cool, I think I’m gonna head to sleep early tonight, we have a long practice planned for tomorrow.”

“Y-yeah, totally. Makes sense.” The boys murmur.

Sungjin lets out a sly smile as he turns towards his bed to pull off his shirt and change into his pyjamas. He knew there was something going on between those two that Jb wasn’t telling him. He can’t wait to tease him about this tomorrow at lunch. As all the boys get ready to sleep Sungjin thinks about how he finally won’t have to deal with the odd tension that sometimes surrounds his roommates.

Sungjin can admit that at times, that he is wrong. The odd tension is _not_ gone, it is now just a different kind of tension. A tension that has Sungjin feeling like he is intruding on something private even when they’re all in public. A tension that is fueled by teenage hormones and repressed urges that are labelled as wrong by society. A tension that is only let out late at night through muffled sighs when everyone else is sleeping. Or almost everyone else. Sungjin thinks he is losing his mind; he gets so little sleep lately. Even when they are just talking quietly or starring silently into each other’s eyes, their feelings for each other are so strongly broadcasted it’s as if they were yelling them into a megaphone instead of whispering them into each other’s ears.

Sungjin doesn’t really notice when things begin to change. Maybe it’s when Jaebeom begins to hang out more with his older b-boy friends. Maybe it’s when Jinyoung and Jaebeom get the news that sometime in the next year they will debut together. He’s caught up in the routine of sleeping, eating, and practicing when one day he comes back to his shared dorm room to find Jinyoung crying on Jaebeom’s bunk.

“Oh, hyung. Hi.” He sits up quickly and attempts to wipe the tears away from his cheeks as discreetly as possible.

“Hey…” Sungjin walks slowly closer to Jinyoung like he would approach a wounded animal, “is something wrong?”

Jinyoung shakes his head and gets up to climb back up to his own bunk. Now, Sungjin could just take his word for it, but, as his…boyfriend???’s close friend and as his hyung he just can’t let that happen.

“Hey stop, sit.” He gently pulls Jinyoung to sit next to him; he goes easily.

“Why don’t you tell me what’s bothering you.” Sungjin does his best to sound trustworthy and inviting. He lifts an arm to wrap it around the younger boy and rub his shoulder in a brotherly fashion. He looks over at Jinyoung and swears he can practically see the cogs turning in his head as he tries to come up with a reasonable excuse.

“I hated what they had for dinner today.” Jinyoung tries, but even he doesn’t sound confident in his answer.

“Riiiight. And the real reason?”

Jinyoung studies Sungjin, looking for a sign of…something. He freezes and hopes he passes the other’s test.

“You can’t tell Jaebeom about this ok? I know you guys are friends, but he can’t know about this.” Jinyoung stares pleadingly into his eyes as Sungjin nods his head. He even holds his pinky finger out to swear.

“It’s just…” Jinyoung starts, heaving a long sigh. His head hangs down and he plays with his hands in his lap. “I just feel like...”

“Feel like…” he encourages him.

“I feel like he’s avoiding me.” Jinyoung finally blurts out.

“Jaebeom?”

Jinyoung nods once.

“What do you mean?”

“We barely talk anymore; we barely touch anymore.”

“He hugged you today at lunch, didn’t he?”

“That’s just for appearances. And he barely even does that. He doesn’t mean it when he touches me anymore.” A single tear slides down his soft cheek. Sungjin’s heart aches for the younger boy. He squeezes Jinyoung into his side gently, trying his best to comfort him.

“And I meant that he doesn’t touch me…” He tries between sniffles.

“Touch you…”

“You know… down there. I can’t even remember the last time we held hands. We’re supposed to debut together, but I don’t even know if we will last that long. Can you imagine that? Being in a duo with your ex… your ex whatever. More than that, imagine that it’s Jaebeom. Now how do you get over that.”

A silence follows his outburst. “I just sort of spiraled. I’m sorry, I know we’re probably making a lot of unnecessary drama now.”

“Hey, no it’s fine. I know you will work this out, everything will work out for you two.”

Jinyoung looks up at the older boy, hope in his eyes, “You really think so?”

“Yes, you should go to sleep early today, get some rest; I know this is a lot for you.”

Jinyoung nods in agreement and gets ready for bed while Sungjin writes out the rest of his plan in his head.

Jaebeom comes back to find his room completely dark, no lights on at all. He drops his bag down on his bed and takes out his dirty clothes to put in the laundry basket. A hand clamps down over his mouth. Jaebeom inhales severely through his nose, panicked. He opens his mouth to scream but is spun around to face his attacker: Sungjin.

“What the fuck!” Jaebeom mouths. Sungjin holds up a finger to his mouth to signal him to be quiet. He then points up to the top bunk where Jinyoung is sleeping peacefully. Jaebeom follows his finger. He raises his shoulders in confusion. Sungjin rolls his eyes.

“Go talk to him!” He exclaims silently. Jaebeom shakes his head no. Sungjin nods his head savagely.

“Nooooo.” Jaebeom mouths out. Sungjin rolls his eyes and pushes him towards the bunk bed ladder. He raises his eyebrows meaningfully.

“Fine.” Jaebeom drops his dirty shirt on the bed and turns to look at the ladder. He clenches and unclenches his fists at his side, preparing himself to face Jinyoung. He sighs, realizing that he has nothing to fear; Jinyoung is the last person that would judge him, he’s been nothing but understanding and sweet. Taking a deep breath, Jaebeom climbs up the ladder.

Jinyoung is lying on his side facing the wall, his chest rising and falling as he breathes in and out deeply. Jaebeom settles on the edge of the bed. He leans forward and gently touches Jinyoung’s shoulder; no response. He goes to turn around and climb back down the ladder but a large hand on his back pushes him forward. He lands on top of Jinyoung by accident and slowly gets up onto his hands to twist around and throw Sungjin the finger. Sungjin puts his headphones on while miming to Jaebeom to talk to Jinyoung. While turning back towards Jinyoung, a hand yanks the arm supporting him out from under him. Jinyoung tugs the arm around him and scooches back towards Jaebeom’s now horizontal body. Jaebeom squirms to get more comfortable.

“Hey.” He whispers, barely audible. Jinyoung lets out a soft grunt in response to let him know to continue. “I know we haven’t spent much time together lately since our debut was announced, and I just wanted to tell you that it’s not your fault. I got really nervous because… everyone is going to expect a certain dynamic in order for us to keep things interesting and I don’t know how to do that. I don’t know how to be a hyung.”

At that Jinyoung stops and turns around to face Jaebeom. “What do you mean you don’t know how to be a hyung?”

“I’ve always been the youngest and I’m not really sure how to do the whole ‘hyung thing’”

“‘Hyung thing?’ Jaebeom, there’s no ‘hyung thing’. Relationships are always different depending on the people they are between, there is no one way to be a hyung. You laugh and joke with me and you care about me. So maybe you need to start paying for my meals now, that’s not going to change anything. We’re talented and if they need a ‘more interesting dynamic’ I’ll act cuter and poutier or something. You don’t have to worry about this on your own, we’re a duo now remember.” Jinyoung caresses his hands softly while trying to catch Jaebeom’s eyes as best he can. 

“I didn’t know it was possible for you to act cuter or poutier than you are now.” Jaebeom says shyly, trying to lighten the heavy mood.

“Hyung, seriously, look at me. We can do this, but we have to do this together, ok?”

Jaebeom lifts his head to look back, “Together.”

“Stay in my bed again tonight?” Jinyoung bites his bottom lip, knowing the last few times he asked Jaebeom said no. Hopefully now that they’ve cleared Jaebeom’s mild crisis they can find the connection they had before again.

“Of course, I just have to change.” Jaebeom makes a move as if to get down from his bunk and Jinyoung grabs him by the waistband of his pants.

“Why?”

“I don’t want to sleep in my day clothes.” At this Jinyoung bites his lip, his eyes roving up and down with a mischievous glint in them.

“Just… take them off.” Jaebeom’s eyes grow wide and he swallows hoarsely. A blush starts to bloom on his cheeks as Jinyoung tugs and plays with the hem of his shirt. He glances towards Sungjin’s bed meaningfully. Jinyoung’s smile just grows wider as he shakes his head and starts on his pants buckle. The older boy shivers before yanking his shirt and pants off and diving under Jinyoung’s covers.

The boys snuggle close to each other, cuddling in Jinyoung’s tiny twin bed. Jinyoung purses his lips out ridiculously asking for a kiss like he did all those months ago. Jaebeom obliges and they burst into silly giggles.

In the other bed Sungjin rolls his eyes, how did he ever think helping them was going to end up with more sleep for him. He turns the sound higher on his mp3 player and burrows deeper under the covers trying his best to drown them out. It seems like some things never change. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I'm sorry if Sungjin seemed out of character, I don't actually know him that well. I hope you aren't getting bored of my fics based in the early 2010s. I am in my last week of actual classes (even though they are online) so hopefully after this week ends I can start writing more and, as a result, posting more. Please leave a comment I always enjoy reading them, they make my day. Also if you want; [scream with me on twitter about jjp](https://twitter.com/latenightfightt). Stay indoors and stay safe everyone.
> 
> P.S. Jaebeom and his krnb crew (Offshore) just released an [album](https://open.spotify.com/artist/4D1yVc6ltwIZHxxNPBe552) please check it out!!


End file.
